A Different View
by Mimieux The Hoodie Ninja
Summary: A different view on the hunger games, what would happen if Katniss chose Gale? Would life be better, or what? lol please just read i know this sounds totally terrible.
1. Unexpected Visitor

N/Heyhihello all people of FF! This is my first EVER fanfic, and all I can hope for is it not to be a complete failure. It's a Hunger Games Fic (Katniss+Gale) and if you are a Peeta Mellark fan, I suggest you stop reading this IMMEDIATELY, because as much as I hate to admit it, there will be a lot of hatin' on him. This is gonna take place AFTER mockingjay, so many spoilers within. It's after the last page, but the epilogue never happens. Cus, where's the fun in that? Thank you~~~~ HERE GOES NUFFIN!

(WARNING- PEETA/KATNISS IN THIS CHAPTER ONLY _TEMPORAIRLY)_

Prologue-Katniss POV

I took a deep breath in from my nostrils, and out through my mouth. I had to be calm. If I wasn't, I'd ruin the entire experience for my fiancée, Peeta Mellark. He would be devastated, but him being who he is, wouldn't complain or show it. That's one thing I love about Peeta. He knew how to keep his calm and he wasn't whiney. He knew when I was upset or extremely happy. That's one thing I hate about Peeta. You can't keep secrets around that guy, he'll read ya like an open book, set to the page he needs at that moment.

_C'mon, Katniss, calm. You love him, right?_ I cut off that thought before I can answer myself. I hate when I question myself on who I love. It gave me a headache, because I thought too much into these things. Love. Is this four lettered word just a false hope? Then again, I must have fallen into it, being that I'm getting married today. Is it possible, to love- more than one person?

Those are a few of the questions I have, that'll never be answered. Who do I have to ask? Mom, who's more unstable than me lately. My fiancée, who would insist on not marrying if I asked if it was possible to love two people, He would immediately think of Gale.

Gale….I felt my heart give a painful pang when I thought of him. I saw his beautiful, flawless face, clear as day, through my closed eyes.

I opened my eyes and scolded myself for allowing myself to wander in my huge jumble of thoughts once again. I had to focus on my wedding. I began stripping down to take a bath (as I was supposed to be doing this entire time, according to Venia, Octavia, Flavious). I continued, setting the shower to high, with two different kinds of body washes and shampoos. It seems only minutes when my styling crew is banging on the door, telling me to hurry up, that Peeta was almost finished getting ready himself. At this, I panicked, only getting to use one of the shampoos, and tripping in the progress. I quickly dried myself bone dry, dying for a little lotion.

It seems that the second I open up the door, I'm being fussed over by my oblivious stylists. God, you just gotta love them. Octavia begins stepping me into my dress, begging to herself that it fits. I didn't really see the need to her worries, seeing I got it fitted two days ago, and my meals were perfectly balanced. While Octavia was muttering to herself, Venia was working on my nails and hairy skin. One word, ouch. Then, the least painful if I may add, Flavious was putting my long, dark hair in an elegant bun on top of my head, and no braids were in it. He said, "I wanted this look to be unique, as Cinna's were.". This started a sob fest, Octavia dismissing herself from the room, and Flavious looking ashamed. Venia-as usual- took charge and started finishing the job herself, little tears in the corners of her eyes. She zippered my dress up, a perfect fit, and finishing up my nails and makeup. I had a French manicure done for my nails, and my makeup consisted of glitter, and a lot of it.

The final picture was indescribable. It was almost as if Cinna was here himself, making me unique and beautiful and...Un-me-like. I was flawless, I was beautiful. I could barely recognize myself. My long, flowing dress was so simple, yet it made people marvel at the sight. At every movement, a glimmer of nearly invisible -I didn't notice them at first, until I moved-gem stones are sent flying through the dress. It's absolutely stunning.

As the three oblivious stylists gushed over how amazing the end result was, I thought over my decision. Am I really ready to get married?

Before I could answer my own thoughts, Venia hands me a bouquet of primroses and rues (in honor of little Prim and Rue) and shoos me through the door.

We were having the wedding in District 12, something me and Peeta took forever to debate. We worried if it would be in good enough condition by the time the wedding came around, but our worries were put to shame when i looked at our ceremony. It was absolutely gorgeous. It was early spring, everything begining all over again. The air smelt completely clean and smoke free (that's a first), the grass was fully grown, about a half inch high. It was absolutely perfect.

My flower girl was one of Rue's little sisters, who's family I had grown very close to, Daisy. She was a doll. Every word she spoke had a little lisp to it that made you want to pinch her little, five year old cheeks repeatedly. Her little structure looked amazing in her little yellow dress, her halo of black curls framing her face perfectly. My bridesmaids were Johanna, Effie, and Annie. They were all wearing a very dull yellow colored dress. It had silver glitters on it, which made up for the dullness. they were only knee length, though. Everybody looked fantastic.

But my eyes weren't on any of them. My eyes were trained solely on my fiancée, soon to be husband. He was what made this wedding. He was stunning in his black tux, a yellow-ish-white-ish undershirt. He looked so...clean. His clear, blue eyes were boring into mine, hands entwined in front of him. His jaw was slightly dropped in awe, and I blushed at the sight.

Peeta's dad was walking me down the isle, holding onto my elbow gingerly. I took a step forward in my high heels, then another. I kept on going until I met Peeta halfway, and we dismissed his father. Tears were in my eyes now, but i quickly blinked them away. It was not time for me to be crying. We got to the end of the isle-without me tripping, thank god- and Peeta grabbed both of my hands in his, giving me a reassuring squeeze. he smiled gently down at me, and i smiled right back at him. This was it.

The priest started talking, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was too busy being mesmerized by Peeta's gorgeous, deep blue eyes. Before I knew it, the priest was asking the large crowd if they had any objections.

"I OBJECT!" a deep voice called, sounding slightly out of breath. I turned to the crowd in utter surprise, not ready for what I was about to see.

In mid-isle, there stood Gale Hawthorne.


	2. Authors Note

Hey Guys! It's Mimieux! I'm here to notify y'all on a few things that have been on my mind….

I'm posting this to tell y'all I still exist, and I've decided to continue my story _A Different View._ I have been motivated by my 5 amazing reviewers….

_Only1thinh2do_

_EStrunk_

_PetitMoi207_

_Katieg343_

_Tinaphammy_

It really made me think; I always get really sad when a story I'm reading doesn't update, and they totally give up on a great story. I don't wanna become one of them. So this one's for you, reviewers (and readers that haven't reviewed, but are still reading )! :D

I'm changing my screen name to Mimieux The Hoodie Ninja. Just So Ya Know ;)

Thank You! I Promise The Next Chapter Will Be Up Soon!


	3. Decisions Decisions

A/N- Well. I've recently received many motivating reviews from some amazing people, so I've decided to update this. I had decided to quit this story; I had too much going on. But, now, y'all have inspired me c3 Thank y'all so much, the only way I could make up for it is a couple of new chappies…? Well I've gone back and fixed the many mistakes of chapter one, so if misspells annoy anyone, you can go back and reread it haha. And another thanks for adding this pitiful excuse of a story to your favorites and/or alerts! It means the world to me! Enough with my ramblings… I now present you with chapter dos :D

Chapter Two- Decisions

_Last Chapter…_

_The priest started talking, but i wasn't really paying attention. I was too busy being mesmerized by Peeta's gorgeous, deep blue eyes. Before I knew it, the priest was asking the large crowd if they had any objections._

_"I OBJECT!" a deep husky voice called, sounding slightly out of breath. I turned to the crowd in utter surprise, not ready for what i was about to see._

_In mid-isle, there stood Gale Hawthorne._

Silence.

That's all that could be heard, and boy, was it loud.

Gale was clutching his side in pain, still winded from his run. He was still dressed in work clothes- mining in district two, I presume- that were wrinkled and soiled. I never used to notice those little things, until I went to the capitol, I thought to myself angrily. I hated it.

He met my eyes, a pleading sadness engraved in the grey orbs. His eyebrows were creased together, and his voice was raspy as he repeated- much quieter, "I object." He said it slowly and carefully, the adrenaline having left his system.

I was at a loss for words. I hadn't seen Gale in years, and this sure as hell wasn't the reunion I was expecting. I gaped, blinking rapidly. This had to be a dream, right?

Wrong. The priest coughed awkwardly, and shuffled through his papers. He cleared his throat, drawing the attention back to him and away from the panting man.

"In the events of an objection, the objector may be removed from the cathedral and the wedding may continue." He read from a post-it note stoically. Then he looked up and addressed Gale. "So you, Mister..?" He started, knowing nothing about his name.

"Hawthorne. Gale Hawthorne." I finished for the priest, my throat closing up during my interjection. My eyes didn't leave Gale's as I corrected the priest.

"Mr. Hawthorne, than. I believe it's time for you to leave."

_THIRD PERSON POV_

At these words, Gale panicked. He only had a limited amount of time to win over Katniss, and each second counted. So he begged. For her forgiveness, for her love, for her. He got down on his knees and begged.

Peeta watched as the scene before him unfolded. He'd never felt such a fire within himself as he had in that moment. It had ignited out of nowhere. He had the urge to rip Gale's throat out with his bare hands and feed it to their guests as an appetizer. Peeta shuddered, never experiencing this feeling of sheer hatred. He was ruining HIS wedding. This was HIS time, not Gale's. HIS, HIS, HIS!

Peeta continued chanting this in his head to avoid the pleading cries of Gale Hawthorne. That name made him want to strangle Gale, slit his neck, and leave him to die. Peeta began enjoying this feeling, the adrenaline surging through his veins, the different scenarios in which he'd win Katniss over… He would, not Gale…

Katniss didn't know what to say. This man had just shattered his alter ego in order to win her over. He had legitimately BEGGED. _C'mon, Katniss. _A tiny voice in her head spoke. _What more do you want from the man? _It continued. _He ran to you from across the country, objected at your wedding, and is now begging for you to forgive him. Just go to him, dammit! _

Katniss hesitated. She glanced over to Peeta, who was currently giving her a strange, crazed look. She looked away quickly. She then took the time to examine Gale, almost directly in front of her.

He was standing now; staring into her soul, it seemed. He was slightly hunched over, as if he were a small child ready to be scolded by his mother. She'd never seen him like this, looking so… vulnerable. She had the urge to comfort him, to hold him.

Katniss was surprised at her sudden urges. She'd never felt anything like this until today, and the day he kissed her in the woods, a while back.

So she did the only rational thing in her mind. She ran.

She ran, ran, ran past the crowd. She ran past the Victor's village, the Seam, and under the fence. She ran through the woods until her knees gave in and she broke down.

This was supposed to be the best day of her life. The happiest, the most memorable. Why did she have to go through this on her wedding day? What had she done?

These were the thoughts that went through her mixed up mind for the next hour or two. She lay on the cool forest ground, rain drizzling through the trees' branches. Her knees were pulled to her chest, arms wrapped around them, as she reclined against an old maple tree.

It took this time for Katniss to realize this was their place. This was one of the two maple trees that squeezed one rock in between, where her and Gale would sit and feast on mint leaves and nuts and berries. She longed for those days, the simple ones. Where she could sit and talk with her best friend. She could walk around town without being whispered about. She longed for it.

Katniss sighed and lay her chin on her knees, letting the world fade around her. She was so gone that she almost didn't notice the looming presence behind her. The presence sat beside her, letting his legs dangle off the edge. If you'd remove the wedding dress and tension between the two old friends, you'd barely notice a difference.

"Gale" She acknowledged in a sore voice. She didn't have to look at him to know it was him.

He remained silent.

There was a long, tense silence.

"Katniss, I-" He stopped.

She looked at him stoically, letting him know her attention was on him.

"I didn't mean to-" He stopped again. Gale groaned. This wasn't going to be as easy as it seemed.

She saw him struggling, and decided. Right then and there. She made her choice with one action, one extremely crucial action.

She silenced his battering by pressing her lips to his passionately, her hands wrapping around his neck and finding his shortly cropped hair. It didn't take long for Gale to respond to her kiss with equal passion, if not more. He held her close and didn't let go. She ran her tongue across his lips, begging for access. He granted her her wish and they continued on like this until Katniss drew back for much needed oxygen.

Gale took this time to run his lips across the crook of her neck, making her shudder. He nibbled on her ear, and Katniss giggled, his warm breath tickling her skin.

Than Gale spoke into her ear, a mere whisper. "Thank you"

"No, thank you. You came here, just to help me realize my mistake. It's you, Gale, it's always been you." She answered without hesitation. Her choice was made.

A/N- Wow! A lot happening in this very short chappie! Peeta loses his mind, it seems. Katniss choses Gale, and all seems good and well, right? Wrong ;)

Also, I'd like to request a beta. If you're interested, please PM me, and/or review!

Mmmkai, Thank you for reading! I know it was short, but I'll try and make the next longer! Byee!


End file.
